


五次麦克雷参加了葬礼

by LunarEchinoidea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5 Times, Gen, 麦克雷中心向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEchinoidea/pseuds/LunarEchinoidea
Relationships: Ana Amari & Jesse McCree, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Gérard Lacroix/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 1





	五次麦克雷参加了葬礼

**第一次**

十五岁的杰西·麦克雷站在父亲的坟墓前。最便宜的墓碑，最简朴的款式，符合一个一无所有的人。

他压低了帽檐，借此挡挡一如往常火辣刺眼的西部阳光。一旁有人在抽鼻子，他认出那是父亲的朋友——酒友。一起欠债，一起逃避生活，一起淹死在酒精里的酒友。

麦克雷不觉得难过，他和老麦克雷没有那么深的感情：当你的父亲赌博酗酒、负债累累、一有钱就花光时，你就得学会一个人过活。相反，他觉得幸运——替他父亲：老麦克雷死的正好，在负债压垮他或是他的肝脏被酒精浸满之前，他就两手一撒，一睡不起，把烂摊子留给他的儿子了。

他很确信自己一个人会活得更好。

* * *

**第二次**

审讯室里很热，麦克雷猜想这是为了让处在他这个位置的人焦躁不安。尽管如此，他还是出了一身冷汗，主要是由于刚刚审讯他的人。

 _加布里尔·莱耶斯，暗影守望的头头_ 。那人是这么介绍自己的的。随之而来的还有一份选择，“烂在最高安全级别的监狱里，或是替 **我** 卖命。”莱耶斯说。

麦克雷知道守望先锋——这个世界上没人不知道，但他从未听过暗影守望这号秘密组织，更何况用屁股都想得到这肯定违法了。守望先锋为什么需要一个在通缉榜上有名的匪徒？如果他签下这张卖身契，指不定哪天就会死在哪个秘密见不得光的行动里。

杰西·麦克雷曾是，也一直是一个亡命徒，但现在他想要活下去，而傻子都知道怎么活下去。

审讯室的门被推开了，进来的却不是莱耶斯。麦克雷目瞪口呆，盯着那张每个人都无比熟悉、印在无处不在的守望先锋那光辉海报上的脸：“莫里森……先生。”

“长官。”杰克·莫里森瞥了他一眼，说。

麦克雷从善如流：“是，长官。”他没有错过莫里森扯了扯嘴角，似乎被逗乐了的样子，这让他稍稍放松了一点。

莱耶斯跟在他身后进了门，他手上拿着一张纸，递给麦克雷：“想好了，签下可没有回头路了。”

“我以为你刚刚是在说服我加入你们？”他开玩笑道。莱耶斯立马看了过来，麦克雷禁不住又打了个寒战。他一感到放松就会乱说话，艾什没少为此骂过他，可他就是改不过来——也不想改。但现在他只想抽自己嘴巴。

他闭上了嘴，低下头看那张纸，却惊讶地发现那不是一份文件。“这是什么？”他问。

“尸体袋的资料卡，你要在上面签下你的名字。”

麦克雷僵住了。

“你要想清楚，一旦你决定加入我们——加入 **暗影守望** ，除非你死，或者守望先锋解散， **你哪都不能去** ，”莱耶斯说，眉头紧锁，表情凝重，“你的命不再属于你自己，一旦你签下，杰西·麦克雷就死了。”

杰西·麦克雷想要 **活下去** 。

他拿起签字笔，签下了自己的大名。杰西·麦克雷，J-E-S-S-E M-C-C-R-E-E。这感觉很奇怪，像在雕刻自己的墓碑。

麦克雷举办了自己的葬礼。

* * *

**第三次**

麦克雷对杰哈·拉克瓦了解不多，对他妻子更是知之甚少，但他还是来了。

台上的莫里森正在做悼词，他回忆杰哈生前是一个多么优秀的特工，他如此地爱他的妻子，在他的妻子被黑爪绑架后，他茶饭不思、拼命寻找，以至于没日没夜地工作来麻痹自己。在他的妻子被找到两周后，他被发现死在了睡梦中，一颗子弹穿过他的头颅，而他深爱的妻子不知所踪。

“他不该被这样对待，”莫里森声音哽咽，在麦克雷的旁边，安吉拉·齐格勒小声啜泣起来，“他是个英雄，他本应该活得更好。而现在他沉睡在七尺之下，我们甚至找不到他的妻子。”

“致我们的朋友，杰哈·拉克瓦和艾米丽·拉克瓦。”莫里森最后说。

所有的特工都站起来，致以沉默的悼念。麦克雷看到莱耶斯嘴角绷得直直的，而艾玛莉上尉的眼里带着深深的伤痛。

加入守望先锋以来，他第一次相信可以扫除世界上的不公，然而他忘了万事都有代价。

* * *

**第四次**

安娜·艾玛莉上尉的葬礼选在一个雨天。他将牛仔帽捏在手中，大雨倾盆而下，他浑身湿透。

墓碑下方空空如也。当他们赶到现场时，只有一摊血迹和镜片被打碎的狙击枪，她的尸体没有被找到，但所有人心知肚明她几乎不可能活下来：那片是战区，除了守望先锋就只有黑爪的人。

莫里森这次没有致辞，他和站在雨里一言不发，低着头默哀。

“是 **你的** 错，杰克。”莱耶斯说，他没有吼出来，但是整个墓地都听见了，一时间万物寂静。

接着他们吵了起来——用“吵”似乎太轻了，他们相互指责，用最恶劣的言语攻击对方，几乎动起了手。气氛剑拔弩张，莉娜·奥克斯顿看起来吓坏了，她入伙以来第一次直面两位指挥官之间的冲突；即使平日总是最严厉提出批评的莱因哈特也却步了；托比昂扯着胡子叹气，温斯顿则把眼镜摘了又戴。

令人没想到的是，最终是安吉拉爆发了。

“你们就不能消停会儿吗！？”平日里温和的医生大吼，那是她最接近 **咆哮** 的声音，麦克雷只在有人在战场上陷入危险时听到过。她是在场的人当中唯一打伞的，因为她的右手牵着法芮尔·艾玛莉，后者缩在伞下，看着他们在她母亲的葬礼上吵架。

“你们一定要这样吗？”她声音颤抖，气息因为哭过而有些不稳，“你们什么时候都可以吵，但不要在今天，不要在…这里。”

有些话她没说出来，但大家都听到了： _不要在这里，不要在安娜的葬礼上，不要在_ _ **法芮尔的面前。**_

莱耶斯率先离开，剩下莫里森呆立在雨中，麦克雷第一次注意到指挥官的金发里夹杂了许多的白发，仿佛他一夜间苍老了。过了一会儿莫里森也离开了。麦克雷看着法芮尔，对方正盯着她母亲的墓碑。

他想起某次他试图逃跑，彼时安娜正和法芮尔一起度过亲子时光，不得不担起寻找麦克雷的任务。她并没有在找到他时立刻将他押送回去，而是先带他到附近的咖啡店坐下，麦克雷一边饥肠辘辘地吃着一块三明治，一边听法芮尔说她有多么崇拜守望先锋。 _我也要加入他们，就像妈妈或者你一样_ 。安娜只是喝着咖啡，笑而不语。

 _你可以学你母亲，或是莫里森，再不济莱耶斯也可以。_ 当时的他说， _但是别学我。_

麦克雷一直知道自己不是好人，他的手上沾满鲜血：无辜的或是应得的。因此他试图通过扫除世界上的不公来偿还自己犯下的罪行。但现在他不确定是否还是如此。

最后一个任务。他想， _然后是时候离开了。_

* * *

**第五次**

那场爆炸震动了整个世界。彼时麦克雷已经身处加利福尼亚的某家酒馆，远离守望先锋。他突然听到那台老旧的、放着足球节目的电视机转到新闻报导：

_……日内瓦守望先锋总部发生爆炸，守望先锋指挥官杰克·莫里森以及加布里尔·莱耶斯等人下落不明……_

第一条新闻闪过时他安慰自己说不定是误报，他抢了遥控器来回调台，然而第二条、第三条以及纷涌而来的无数条击碎了他的幻想。

麦克雷等了三天，直到下落不明变为确认死亡，直到所有新闻台从一开始的报道变为争论“守望先锋的功与过”。第四天的时候，他买了一张飞去日内瓦的机票。

昔日气派的守望先锋总部大楼已成一片废墟，曾经它是和平与稳定的象征，如今它成了动乱与不信任的开端。废墟周围有许多反守望先锋的标语，然而出乎麦克雷意料的是，上面同样摆着许多吊唁的花。

麦克雷去附近的花摊买了一支花，他将它放到废墟上，摘下帽子凝视着它，接着转身离去。

他不确定他将要去哪，于是他登上了某趟火车的车顶，决定像风滚草一样滚到哪是哪。他在顶上抽着雪茄吹着风，哼着那首著名的 _EI condor pasa_ ：

“I'd rather be a sparrow than a snail（我宁愿做一只麻雀，也不愿做一只蜗牛）

Yes I would（我宁愿如此，）

If I could（如果我可以）

I surely would（我当然愿意）

I'd rather be a hammer than a nail（我宁愿做一只锤子，也不愿做一只钉子）

Yes I would（我宁愿如此）

If I only could（如果我只能这样）

I surely would（我当然愿意）

Away, I'd rather sail away（离开，我宁愿远走高飞）

Like a swan（如天鹅一般）

That's here and gone（来去自由）……”


End file.
